Hoy no, Mr Sadistic
by Yuuki Healing
Summary: Lotti odia perder contra Vincent, porque sabe lo que le espera después. No es agradable entregarse a alguien a quien no amas...¿quizás las reglas del juego van a cambiar?  Lotti/Vincent   Contenido erótico


Ehm...bueno. ¿Qué es esto? Ni yo misma lo sé. Tengo algo malo. Cuando veo una imagen que me gusta, ftw, lo que sea, a veces me dan ganas de hacer un Fic sobre la pareja o los personajes que salen en esa escena e_é. Aunque sea completamente imposible .wtf xD  
Puees, este es el caso. Me gustó la imagen en la que sale Lotti tirándole del pelo a Vincent, nariz con nariz, aliento con aliento...*_*, aww, tan sersi (?). (La imagen sale en el capítulo 34.) So, pasad de mí, seguramente estaba loca cuando decidí escribirlo xDDD

Bueeeno, pues eso. Es un One-shot, no tiene continuación. Si encontraís cosas raras, miles de OOC's, perdonadme ;_;, me ha sido muy difícil manejar a Vincent .wtf... También os digo, que es la primera vez que escribo algo pre-lemmon xDDD. So, soy una novata en la descripción y narración de...'_ese tipo_' de escenas. Pero bueno...al menos, espero que os guste (':

No estoy segura, pero podría decirse que contiene contenido subidito de tono. Uh, juzgad vosotros. Críticas, tomates, reproches, amenazas...todo se acepta (':

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, lo hacen a Jun, pero algún día lo harán 8D (?) Sólo la historia es mía.**

* * *

■ ■ ■  
_Hoy no, Mr. Sadistic_  
_Bad, and badder than the most baddest,  
...pair._

–

Frunció el ceño, nerviosa. La mirada de él no paraba de clavarse en ella —más concretamente, en su esbelto y expuesto escote— , como agujas que perpetuaban el tiempo entre sus lánguidas manecillas. Una ancha y larga sonrisa en su rostro hacía que aún se sintiera incapaz de avanzar.  
Era escalofriante.

La mirada de aquel ser, aquél al que odiaba, que jugaba con cualquiera que le fuese útil, y luego despedazaba de inutilidad cómo uno de esos tantos peluches suyos. Lo odiaba. Odiaba trabajar con aquel hombre, y más aún considerarse '_amiga_' suya. Apretó los dientes, de rabia, mientras continuaba con la mirada clavada en el tablero. Unas gotas de sudor frío recorrían su frente, ante el nerviosismo que sentía. Tenía que mover. Algún movimiento, algo. Tenía que hacer lo que fuera para que aquel asqueroso individuo dejara de mirarla de aquella forma tan lujuriosa.

—Muevo caballo a G6. —murmuró, con la voz seca aunque penetrante, causando que su oponente reaccionara y cambiara la dirección de sus ojos, al tablero de ajedrez.

Vincent dirigió su mirada hacia la pieza que acababa de mover, y alargó su sonrisa aún más. Apoyó su barbilla elegantemente en sus manos, mientras volvía a mirar, esta vez, directamente a los ojos de la rosada chica que se hallaba ante él.

—Parece que no se te da muy bien este juego. —susurró en tono burlón, haciendo que una de sus piezas avanzara y devorara al caballo que acababa de mover.

Lotti apretó aún más los dientes, estaban empezando a dolerles de la fuerza con la que los enfrentaba unos a otros. Estaba perdiendo. Pero lo que más le molestaba no era perder, sino perder _ante él_. Odiaba que la mirase de aquella forma, superior y cínica, saboreando su victoria.

De nuevo el tiempo, y la mirada fija se apoderaron de ella. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban jugando a aquel juego, pero por las ventanas ennegrecidas de la noche, debía de ser bastante. Una tenue luz era lo único que alumbraba en aquella sala, tan propia de una mente insólita como la de su dueño.

Lotti fijó la vista en sus piezas, estaba acorralada. Tanto por las piezas como por la mirada de Vincent. Alargó la mano hacia un peón, y lo depositó en el centro del tablero. Su mente estaba demasiado nublada como para pensar en una estrategia.

Vincent alzó el rostro, y afiló sus ojos, victorioso.  
—Nada bien. —pronunció antes de ordenar a su gloriosa reina, a que enfrentara al débil e indefenso peón negro de su oponente.— **_Jaque Mate_**.

Lotti miró el tablero anonadada por unos instantes. ¿Había vuelto a perder...? Su semblante se horrorizó cuando se giró ante la mirada de Vincent, quién la miraba con ambición y deseo. Sabía muy bien el tipo de juegos a los que jugaba.

Vincent se llevó la mano hacia los dientes, y mordió con suavidad su guante para deslizarlo por sus dedos, dejándolo caer al frío suelo. Se levantó de su asiento con lentitud, y avanzó hacia el asiento contrario, donde se hallaba Lotti, con expresión furiosa.

—No pongas esa expresión, _querida_. —susurró, acercándose a ella.— le quita encanto a tu hermoso rostro. —finalizó, mientras su mirada fría se clavaba en la acorralada de ella.

Sonrió, y tiró con fuerza del listón de su camisa, haciendo escapar de la boca de ella un suspiro ahogado. Le gustaba aquello. No, más aún: _le encantaba_.

Paseó su dedo desnudo por la curva de su cuello, deslizándolo hacia sus senos, en los que se paró, y tiró con fuerza de la molesta capa que los cubría, dejándolos sólo con el corsé parcialmente al descubierto. Se acercó a ella, y hundió su nariz en la cavidad de sus senos, aspirando con fuerza el delicado aroma que habitaba en ellos.

Lotti soltó una bocanada exaltada de aire. Su temperatura corporal estaba empezando a aumentar, y eso lo odiaba. Odiaba lo que le estaba haciendo, aunque sabía perfectamente que él _era así_, y debía seguir sus normas del juego. Su cuerpo se llenó de una oleada de placer y dolor al mismo tiempo, ante las caricias tan impúdicas de aquel individuo.

Continuó recorriendo su cuerpo, paseando sus labios por su cuello y sus senos, haciendo que con cada caricia su indefensa víctima exhalara pequeños suspiros de aleteadas sensaciones contradictorias. El calor ascendió rápidamente por sus mejillas, y unas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro. Besó su tersa piel, ascendiendo gradualmente hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. Lo mordió con garbo, y Lotti dejó escapar un pequeño grito ahogado. Vincent rió con suavidad en su oreja, con conformidad.

—Tienes que aprender a perder. —susurró, en el lóbulo de ella, mientras deslizaba su húmeda lengua por éste, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera de placer.— Yo te enseñaré.—finalizó, pronunciando con picardía aquellas palabras, mientras sus manos volvían a explorar cada parte de su piel, abriéndose paso a través de la capa y de las finas telas que la cubrían.

Las mejillas de ella estaban al rojo vivo, y su rostro ardía. No, su rostro no. Todo su cuerpo. El de Vincent, por otra parte, parecía tan frío como el hielo en época glaciar, aunque aun conservara todas sus ropas. No mostraba alteración alguna, ni pasión en sus acciones. Sus fríos labios descendieron y besaron uno de sus senos, produciendo una pequeña corriente eléctrica entre el choque de pieles. Lotti sólo podía observar cómo aquel repulsivo hombre la manoseaba, mientras las piezas en el tablero parecían ser su público. Agudizó la vista, y prestó suma atención en ellas, y entonces se dio cuenta.

Ensanchó una sonrisa, y agarró fuertemente el pelo de Vincent, alejándolo de ella, con toda su furia y fuerza contenida hasta ahora.

Pese a eso, Vincent no cambió su expresión. Volvió a mirarla, con la misma sonrisa macabra de antes. Lotti mostró una sonrisa casi tan ensanchada como la de Vincent, con una expresión sumamente divertida.

Vincent frunció levemente el ceño. Aquello ya no le gustaba. Lotti sonrió ante aquello, y lo agarró de nuevo de sus dorados cabellos, esta vez para atraerlo más aún a ella. Se abalanzó sobre él, tumbándolo sobre el negro sofá y lo besó. Apretó sus labios contra los suyos con fuerza, saboreando un sabor amargo, asqueroso. Paseaba su lengua por la cavidad bucal de Vincent, mientras éste por primera vez, mostraba una gran sorpresa y conmoción. Pero él no se rendiría. Y menos en su propio juego. Entrecerró los ojos y apresó las manos de Lotti, inmovilizándola mientras le pegaba un mordisco a su labio inferior con fuerza.  
Lotti hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor, pero al igual que él, ella tenía un fuerte espíritu de lucha. Tiró aún más de su cabello, mientras lo besaba, frenéticamente.  
Era una batalla en la que ninguno deseaba perder.

El calor entre ambos fue aumentando, como la fuerza y negligencia en sus acciones. Finalmente, Lotti se liberó del control de Vincent, y se alejó de él, pasando la mano por sus labios, quitándose los restos de saliva y el sabor agrio que aún permanecían en sus labios.

—Tú también deberías aprender a perder. —pronunció, alzando su voz mientras recogía el listón del suelo que Vincent le había arrebatado— _Hoy no, Señor Sádico_. Hoy no vencerás. —se acercó con rapidez al tablero, mientras colocaba una de sus piezas, declarando su verdadera victoria.— Jaque Mate.

La expresión desalentada de Vincent mostraba impresión, seguida de una furia y rabia en su mirada. Había perdido, con un sólo movimiento el juego había cambiado el rumbo haciendo que su rey estuviese sentenciado a muerte. Suspiró con pesadez, y sonrió con falsedad, mientras se alejaba del juego.

—Sabía que no me equivocaba contigo. —dijo con dejadez, mirándola fijamente a los ojos— Eres realmente interesante.

—Hmph. Tú eres completamente repugnante. —bufó, con una sonrisa victoriosa.

—Lo sé. —concluyó, con la misma sonrisa que odiaba ella, más que a nada. Más que perder. _Más que a él_.

* * *

_¿Me dejas un bonito review? *3*_


End file.
